Changed
by ihaveNoIdeaHowtoNameMyself
Summary: One-shot. W świecie gdzie Voldemort nie istnieje, czy Lily i James byliby razem? Co by się stało z przyjaźnią Lily i Severusa? "- Cóż za Gryfon z krwi i kości – zakpiła Lily. - Jestem Gryfonem! – oburzył się Potter, po czym dodał z bardziej niewyraźną miną: - I teraz bardzo po Gryfońsku zostanę za Luniem do końca spotkania." Do tego nie da się zrobić opisu, to trzeba przeczytać.


CHANGED

Nauka nauką, ale dwie godziny gadaniny Binsa? Co też Dumbledore sobie pomyślał!

Lily Evans, znana jako jedna z najpilniejszych uczennic w Hogwarcie i Prefekt Naczelna, czuła się znudzona. Kiedy wyobrażała sobie swój ostatni rok, na pewno wyglądał wtedy ciekawiej. Chociaż, jak dotąd nie tylko zaskakująco nudne zajęcia były takie zaskakujące.

Pierwszy szok przeżyła wchodząc do przedziału prefektów, a nawet się rok szkolny nie zaczął. Spodziewała się tam zastać Remusa Lupina, jednakże, choć również tam stał, nie on był posiadaczem plakietki prefekta naczelnego. Zamiast tego rozmawiał z nikim innym, jak Jamesem Potterem, który schował się za swym przyjacielem, gdy tylko weszła Lily.

Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy, a szczęka potoczyła jej się po podłodze.

- Powiedz, że to jakiś chory żart – szepnęła przerażona do Remusa. Chłopak przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nerwowo wygładzając mugolską koszulkę.

- Cóż, Lily… - zaczął starając się zachować spokój. Rudowłosa pokręciła frenetycznie głową. – Ja… Um… może… Niech James ci wyjaśni! – potem zrobił krok w bok, wskazując placem przyjaciela.

James natomiast rzucił mu błagalne spojrzenie, kręcąc głową.

- To bardzo śmieszna sprawa… - zaśmiał się nerwowo, przeczesując palcami włosy. – Nie wiem czemu… jak… kto i co dolał Dumbledore'owi do soku… ale wybrał mnie na Prefekta Naczelnego – zakończył kulawo, jakby nie pewien, czy powinien dodać coś jeszcze.

- Widzisz, świetnie sobie poradziłeś! – stwierdził Remus, uśmiechając się sztucznie i zmierzał do wyjścia z przedziału, lecz wtedy okularnik złapał go za kołnierz, przyciągając do siebie.

- Nie zostawisz mnie z nią sam na sam!

Pomimo całej sytuacji, Lily znalazła bardzo zabawnym fakt, że Potter się jej boi.

Szok numer dwa.

- Przestraszony? – rzuciła, niepewna czy żartem, czy serio.

Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech, znów zasłaniając się biednym Lunatykiem.

- Słuchaj, serio mi przykro, że akurat mnie wybrał, ale spróbuj mnie nie zabić, okej? – spytał powoli. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

- Jest ci? Znaczy, przykro, jest ci? – odparła.

James, trochę zbity z tropu, puścił Lupina, który skorzystał z okazji i odsunął się na drugi koniec przedziału.

- No, w pewnym sensie…

Lily uniosła jedną brew. Przez chwilę panowała kompletna cisza, podczas której chłopcy prowadzili niemą konwersację, strojąc najdziwniejsze miny. Wreszcie Evans postanowiła to przerwać:

- Zamierzasz coś jeszcze powiedzieć? – powiedziała, przez co Remus znów został użyty jako tarcza. – Serio, Potter? Aż taka straszna jestem? – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, nie mogąc ukryć pewnego rodzaju satysfakcji.

- Co? Nieee, nie boję się ciebie – parsknął James, nie puszczając swojego przyjaciela. Drugi chłopak tylko wywrócił oczami.

- Cóż za Gryfon z krwi i kości – zakpiła Lily.

- Jestem Gryfonem! – oburzył się Potter, po czym dodał z bardziej niewyraźną miną: - I teraz bardzo po Gryfońsku zostanę za Luniem do końca spotkania.

Pozostała dwójka wybuchła śmiechem. Lupin odwrócił się tyłem do dziewczyny, patrząc na okularnika z rozbawieniem.

- James, Lily cię nie zabije – oświadczył spokojnie, choć wciąż gościł mu na ustach huncwocki uśmieszek. James łupnął podejrzliwie na Lily. – Wracam do przedziału. Jeśli nie przeżyjesz, upewnię się byś miał na pogrzebie twoje ulubione białe stokrotki.

Chłopak cmoknął, udając niezadowolenie.

- Różowe stokrotki!

- Dobrze, białe stokrotki niech będą – potwierdził Remus, ponownie wybuchając śmiechem.

Po chwili, gdy Potter wywrócił oczami, blondyn wyszedł z przedziału, zostawiając parę samą.

Tutaj Lily przeżyła szok numer trzy. James wlepił wzrok w podłogę i przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

- To… - stwierdziła inteligentnie.

- Ta… - przytaknął on, zagryzając wargi. Po chwili podniósł jednak wzrok. – Wiem, że chciałabyś Remusa, ale to nie ja wybierałem… spróbuję nie być najgorszy – obiecał, a brzmiał w tej chwili tak żałośnie, jak nigdy. Dziewczyna poczuła drobne ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia.

- Może się nie pozabijamy – zażartowała, gdy sytuacja stała się jeszcze bardziej dziwna i napięta.

- To ostatnia rzecz jaką bym z tobą zrobił…

- Słucham?

- Nie, nic.

- …dziękuję, możecie iść – Lily zakończyła spotkanie prefektów. Cierpliwie poczekała aż wszyscy wyjdą, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia w stronę jej i Pottera, nim opadła na krzesło obok bruneta.

- Nie było tak źle.

_Nie było źle?, _pomyślała z irytacją. Wszyscy zdawali się kochać Jamesa i musiała przyznać, że się przez to denerwowała. Niemal ją ignorowali, zbyt zajęci pytaniem o pierdoły _fajnego_ Prefekta Naczelnego.

- Mhm… - mruknęła, zamiast wyrazić swe myśli na głos.

- Ale jak wrócę do dormitorium, to będę musiał zetrzeć ten irytujący uśmieszek Remusa – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.

Lily, trochę wbrew sobie, również się zaśmiała, wiedząc dokładnie o co mu chodzi. Przez całe spotkanie Lupin szczerzył się do nich irytująco, jakby wygrał milion galeonów na loterii. W pewnym momencie nawet go spytała: „Coś cię bawi, Lupin?" lecz on tylko pokręcił głową i spuścił głowę. Można by to uznać za akt skruchy, gdyby mu się nie trzęsły ramiona od niemego śmiechu.

- W ogóle, to co go tak śmieszyło?- spytała nagle, prostując się na krześle.

Potter wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok, ale rudowłosa mogła powiedzieć, że wie i nie powie. Zapadła między nimi cisza.

- Dobrze ci dzisiaj poszło – odezwał się w końcu chłopak, prawdopodobnie czując potrzebę przełamania milczenia. Lily wywróciła mentalnie oczami.

- Dzięki. Ty… nie byłeś najgorszy, jak przypuszczam… - choć starała się to ukryć, przez jej swobodny ton, przebiła się nutka goryczy. James gwałtownie przekręcił głowę, by na nią uważnie spojrzeć, najwyraźniej wyczuwając podszytą w wypowiedzi aluzję.

- Wiesz… teraz myślą, że fajnie będzie mieć mnie za Prefekta Naczelnego, bo będę wszystkim odpuszczał kary i rozdawać punkty, ale będą musieli się przeliczyć – powiedział powoli, jego wzrok nie spuszczał Lily, a nawet się w nią wwiercał.

- Czyli jak złapiesz siebie i Blacka, też odejmiesz punkty? - nie odpowiedział jej, nie musiał. – I będziesz traktować identycznie Gryfonów, jak Ślizgonów, hm?

Potter westchnął, podnosząc się z krzesła.

- Nie – odparł prosto. Rudowłosa uniosła lekko zaskoczona brwi. – ale odejmę Gryffindorowi punkty, jeśli trzeba. I mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty, niż czatowanie na Ślizgonów żeby odjąć im punkty, jak to z nami robił Malfoy.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

- Słowo!

- Uwierzę jak zobaczę – odparła po paru sekundach, również wstając. – Na razie mi nie podpadłeś, ale uważaj, Potter! – ostrzegła, podnosząc palec wskazujący.

Chłopak otworzył usta, potem je zamknął i znów otworzył. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, robiąc ruch jakby jednak chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się rozmyślił. Evans uniosła brew, gdy przeczesał włosy palcami, po raz kolejny biorąc wdech żeby się odezwać.

- Po prostu to powiedz – westchnęła wreszcie, nie chcąc tak stać cały dzień.

- Dobra, chciałem żeby zabrzmiało to jakoś mądrze, ale to chyba niemożliwe – stwierdził, wzbudzając mimowolną ciekawość u swej rozmówczyni. – Czy… czy możesz nie mówić do mnie po nazwisku?

- Co?

- To zabrzmiało jeszcze głupiej niż w mojej głowie – przyznał Potter, ściągając usta z jednej strony i marszcząc przy tym śmiesznie nos. – Słuchaj, nie jesteśmy już dziećmi, właściwie to za rok już pójdziemy do pracy, więc może moglibyśmy zachowywać się… Mmm… dojrzalej? A przynajmniej zwracać się do siebie po imieniu?

Przez pierwszą minutę dziewczyna gapiła się tylko na niego, aż odchrząknął, przywracając ją do rzeczywistości.

- Ja… no dobrze… tak, przypuszczam, że to będzie… okej – odparła trochę nieskładnie, trybiki w głowie obracające się na pełnych obrotach.

- Świetnie! – uśmiechnął się szeroko, wyraźnie uradowany, i zarzucił wyświechtaną torbę na ramię. Zawsze ją zastanawiało dlaczego on oraz ten cały Syriusz Black, mając tyle pieniędzy, co mają, nosili lekko postrzępione plecaki, czy znoszone, mugolskie (mugolskie!) trampki. Ostatecznie uznała, że to ich forma protestu, znak rozpoznawczy albo zwykła chęć wyróżnienia się. – To ja idę. Odprowadziłbym cię do pod portret, ale idę w drugą stronę.

Lily zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy, a uśmiech Jamesa trochę zbladł.

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć.

- Może wyjątkowo nie chcę.

Choć mu przytaknęła, następnego dnia i tak się dowiedziała, wraz z resztą szkoły. Nazwali to „upustem radości z powrotu do szkoły" jednak nie sądziła, by McGonagall przez to zmiękła. Te dziwne stworzonka, które ją szarpały za włosy nie pomagały.

Był to pierwszy, lecz nie ostatni raz, jak Lily zaśmiała się z żartu Huncwotów.

- …ale Lily, wysłuchaj mnie!

- Nie, Severusie! Potrafię sama za siebie decydować i zamiast drążyć ten temat, powinniśmy go zmienić.

- Jak chcesz, ale nie mów potem, że cię przed nim nie ostrzegałem…

- Na Morganę, Severusie, uspokój się! Nie jesteśmy nawet przyjaciółmi, dlaczego tak się uczepiłeś tematu Jamesa?

- …Jamesa? To teraz już jesteście na „ty"…?

- Owszem, najwyższy czas już dorosnąć. Pracujemy razem, więc musimy się jakoś dogadywać, prawda?

- Moglibyście się dogadywać, pozostając przy nazwiskach…

- Mam dosyć. Idę do siebie, a my porozmawiamy kiedy zmądrzejesz.

- Nie! Lily, nie, poczekaj… Lily, ja się tylko martwię…

- O co? To twoi znajomi są niebezpieczni.

- Oni nie są niebezpieczni! To ten cały Potter ze świtą zabawiają się kosztem innych.

- _James _oraz jego _przyjaciele_ lubią rozśmieszać innych, nie śmiać się z nich.

- Doprawdy? A piąty rok, po SUMach?

- No, naprawdę… rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Oboje się nie lubicie i nawzajem się prowokujecie, ale James chociaż przestał. Kiedy ostatni raz cię zaczepiał?

- To dlatego, że go poprosiłaś i to wcale nie stawia go w lepszym świetle!

- Ach, ale tu leży moja puenta… kiedy mu powiedziałam żeby przestał, to przestał. Nie ma nic przeciwko naszej przyjaźni, a przynajmniej nie wyraża tego na głos, kiedy o tobie coś napomknę, to milknie. A ty, Severusie? Wykorzystujesz każdą okazję żeby powiedzieć o nim coś złego, wciąż go zaczepiasz. Kompletnie ignorujesz moje prośby i jeszcze przychodzisz do mnie z pretensjami, że zdajemy się być „strasznie blisko z Potterem"! Powoli mam tego dosyć, Sev, bo nie łączy nas nawet nic poza pracą! Gdzie jest twój problem?

- Potter się w tobie kocha!

- …

- On… on chce cię zdobyć, tylko cię podchodzi…! Wszyscy to widzą, tylko nie ty! I… I dlatego powinnaś na niego uważać. Nie możesz…

- Mogę robić, co chcę, Sev! Koniec tej głupiej dyskusji, muszę iść tak czy inaczej na transmutację. Nie wracamy więcej do tego tematu.

- James?

Ostatnie spotkanie Prefektów przed świętami właśnie się skończyło i James planował, jak zwykle, odprowadzić Lily do Wieży Gryffindoru, jednak ona złapała go za rękaw, zatrzymując w sali. Spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony, ale posłusznie stanął.

- Zostajesz może na święta w Hogwarcie? – spytała beztrosko. Chłopak uniósł prowokacyjnie jedną brew.

- A co, tęskniłabyś? – spytał, uśmiechając się zawadiacko, a wcześniejsze słowa Severusa rozbrzmiały w jej głowie. „_Potter się w tobie kocha!... Wszyscy to widzą, tylko nie ty."_

Dziewczyna trzepnęła go lekko w ramię, piorunując spojrzeniem.

- Chcę po prostu wiedzieć – odparła jednak, zamiast dać naganę.

Potter wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się już bardziej na ten jego lekko zadziorny, ale ciepły sposób.

- Raczej, że tak! Ostatnie święta tutaj… to będzie coś – westchnął z nutką nostalgii w głosie.

Lily pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową. Wiedziała, o co mu chodziło i również czuła ten bezbrzeżny smutek, że to ostatni rok. Były momenty gdy łapała ją nagła panika, jak myślała ile jeszcze zostało, każdy dzień jakby zabierał z niej cząstkę duszy.

- Zabawne – powiedziała bez zastanowienia monotonnym głosem. – Kiedyś żyłam szczęśliwie nie wiedząc, że jestem czarownicą, a teraz na myśl o opuszczeniu Hogwartu łapie mnie paraliżująca panika, jeśli coś takiego istnieje, rzecz jasna.

James popatrzył z góry na rudowłosą, nie pewien czy to było skierowane do niego. Sądząc po nieobecnym wyrazie twarzy mogła mówić do siebie.

- Wiesz… - odezwał się po chwili wahania. – Hogwart to tylko początek życia w świecie czarodziejskim. Teraz jest świetnie i w ogóle, ale ja nie wyobrażam sobie życia tutaj, przykładowo jako trzydziestolatek – mimowolnie się zaśmiał na tą myśl. – Rany, to by było dopiero dziwne!

- Niektórzy nauczyciele mają lub zaczynali pracę tu w tym wieku – zauważyła trzeźwo Lily.

- Niby tak… - wzruszył ponownie ramionami. – …ale życie bez Syriusza i Remusa byłoby takie… puste. Odizolowany od przyjaciół, bez możliwości swobodnego ruchu… czułbym się tu jak w klatce. Nie kochałbym już tego miejsca.

Evans zamyśliła się przez chwilę nad jego słowami. Spojrzała uważnie na Jamesa, który przeczesał nerwowo włosy palcami, wyglądając jakby od jej odpowiedzi zależało jego życie. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu; choć byli już w przyjaznych stosunkach, czasem wciąż miała wrażenie, że trochę się jej boi.

- Przypuszczam, że masz rację – westchnęła wreszcie, co zaowocowało uniesieniem jednego kącika ust bruneta w półuśmiechu. – To nie zmienia jednak faktu, że nie chcę stąd odchodzić – dodała, tak dla samej zasady, że to ona ma zawsze rację.

On tylko się roześmiał, ponownie zarzucając na ramię torbę, która była zrobiona z drelichu, jak zdążyła się już dowiedzieć od swojej buntowniczej przyjaciółki, Marleny, która miała podobny plecak.

- Um, James? – ponownie go zatrzymała. Potter wydał się tym faktem mile zaskoczony. – Wiesz, dręczy mnie od jakiegoś czasu dlaczego z Bla… Syriuszem nosicie mugolskie torby, trampki, dżinsy… i to najczęściej takie, no, wychodzone… - czuła się niezmiernie głupio zadając to pytanie, ale przez ostatnie parę miesięcy zbliżyła się do Huncwotów i uznała, że czas najwyższy zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

Chłopak popatrzył na nią lekko zdziwiony, potem w dół na swoje pomazane, podniszczone trampki i znów na nią. Wtedy zaczął się śmiać.

- To nie jest śmieszne! – poczuła jak policzki zaczynają ją piec.

- Nie, nie jest – przytaknął jej, wciąż jednak z tym swoim lekko kpiącym uśmieszkiem. – ale to akurat dobre pytanie.

Tym razem Lily spojrzała na niego skonsternowana.

- Hę?

- Bo widzisz – zaczął ponownie unosząc jedną stronę ust wyżej. – rodzina Syriusza jest… mniej więcej taka jak Bellatrix, pamiętasz ją? Była dwa lata wyżej. To, możesz sobie wyobrazić, miał straszne zgrzyty jak trafił do Gryffindoru i od tamtego czasu było tylko gorzej. Zaczął nosić mugolskie rzeczy, wziął mugolskie studia, dostał z nich wybitny na SUM-ach i zaczęliśmy chodzić częściej do mugolskiego Londynu. Okazało się, że niektóre rzeczy bardzo nam się spodobały, jak ta muzyka… zespół Queen, chyba? Nie ważne, w końcu rok temu się do mnie wprowadził, zostawiając pokój z mugolskim plakatami i znakami Gryffindoru przytwierdzonymi permanentnym przylepcem, ale nam tak już zostało. Niby już nie musimy, ale to całkiem fajne – na koniec swej przemowy obdarzył Evans szerokim uśmiechem.

Przez chwilę tylko patrzyła się na niego; James zdążył po raz drugi odłożyć torbę i oprzeć się wygodnie o ławkę, krzyżując nogi.

- Och… Właśnie myślałam, że to będzie… coś takiego…- _prawie, _dodała w myślach

Przygryzła dolną wargę, marszcząc brwi i stali tak przez chwilę.

- Odprowadzić cię do Wieży? – spytał wreszcie Potter, gdy go o nic więcej nie pytała.

- Co…? Ach, tak… jasne – odchrząknęła, wyrwana z rozmyślań. Kiedy otwierał przed nią drzwi, kłaniając się kurtuazyjnie, puścił jej oczko. Musiała szybko wyjść i odwrócić się żeby nie zobaczył rumieńca na twarzy.

_Ogarnij się, Evans!_, skarciła się w myślach.

Pod portret Grubej Damy doszli nie odzywając się słowem. Na początku James nie potrafił usiedzieć minuty z zamkniętymi ustami, ale ostatecznie nauczył się spędzać czas z rudowłosą w komfortowej ciszy. Lily podała hasło, jednak zobaczyła, że chłopak nie wchodzi. Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Ee, właściwie to powinienem być od – tu spojrzał na zegarek. – piętnastu minut w bibliotece. Dennis, wiesz, blondynka z naszego roku, poprosiła mnie o pomoc w transmutacji i… - urwał, nie bardzo wiedząc jak skończyć, za to gestykulując rękami, jakby chciał wydobyć z siebie słowa.

- Och – dziewczyna musiała przyznać, że trochę ją zaskoczył. – Nie ma sprawy. Wiesz, nie musiałeś się kłopotać żeby tylko mnie odprowadzić – uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

James wywrócił oczami,.

- Dennis może poczekać – stwierdził, nim dodał niepewnie: - Ale pewnie już niedługo… Cóż, do jutra, Lily.

- Do jutra – odparła cicho, patrząc jak odchodzi.

- Wchodzisz, czy nie? – fuknęła na nią Gruba Dama, gdy przez kolejne kilka sekund Lily się nie ruszyła.

Szybko się obróciła i weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego, czując dziwną satysfakcję, że jest dla Jamesa ponad jakieś jego fanki.

Czekoladowa fontanna… drzewa z watą cukrową… żelkowa drużka do domu z piernika… mleczna rzeka…

- …lecz giganty odparły atak, powodują śmierć ponad stu trzydziestu siedmiu…

Lukrecjowe pałeczki zamiast ogrodzenia… lukrowa tabliczka… znowu czekolada, ale tym razem jako drzwi wejściowe…

- …ważna jest tu data tysiąc siedemset pięćdziesiąty piąty, zapiszcie, tego roku, pod przywództwem…

Płomień wesoło trzaskający w topiącym się kominku z wafelków kakaowych… ciasteczkowy kaktus… och, a z tył? Czy to może…?

_PLASK_

- Auć! – Lily potarła tył głowy, patrząc wściekle na Morenę, siedzącą obok niej.

Lekcja historii trwała i, jak bardzo Evans kochała naukę, zaczęła przysypiać. Nie zdążyła jednak do końca odpłynąć, gdyż jej kochana przyjaciółka z dormitorium klepnęła ją w potylicę; boleśnie, można by dodać.

- Liścik do ciebie – szepnęła Morena, uśmiechając się pokrętnie. Potem płynnym ruchem odgarnęła kaskadę czarnych włosów za ramię i wróciła do rozwiązywania testu w jakiejś gazetce dla nastoletnich czarownic.

Lily natomiast spojrzała na blat ławki, by, rzeczywiście, ujrzeć zwiniętą kulkę pergaminu. Rozprostowując powoli liścik, rozejrzała się po klasie; niemal od razu natrafiła na wesołe spojrzenie piwnych oczu Jamesa. Starając się nie ukazać swego uśmiechu, zwróciła wzrok na wiadomość.

_Pani Prefekt nie śpi, Pani Prefekt się uczy!_

Rudowłosa zmrużyła oczy, nim naskrobała odpowiedź.

_Pani Prefekt __**Naczelna**__, ignorancie._

Nie dbając nawet o ty czy Binns zobaczy, bo i tak by to zignorował, wycelowała w głowę Pottera, lecz on złapał pergamin w locie, posyłając jej spojrzenie pod tytułem „litości, kobieto".

Przez chwilę obserwowała jak odczytywał wiadomość. _Cel osiągnięty_, pomyślała widząc jak jeden kącik ust unosi się wyżej niż drugi. Chłopak zamoczył pióro, zaczął pisać, ale Syriusz zajrzał mu przez ramię i też zaczął coś dopisywać. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się bezgłośnie, patrząc jak co chwila wyrywają sobie kartkę. W końcu skończyli, jednak nim James zdążył choćby podnieść rękę by odrzucić pergamin, druga zmięta kulka doleciała na jego ławkę.

Coś w środku Lily przekręciło się z irytacją – po drugiej stronie sali Dennis Nicolett, Krukonka o brązowych, lekko stojących włosach do ramion, posłała jej bardzo zadowolony uśmieszek. Evans uniosła chłodno brew, jakby nie wiedziała o co chodzi, podczas gdy odpowiedź od Jamesa wreszcie dotarła.

_Wybacz, o Jaśnie Prefektowsko-Naczelnowska Pani! Więcej się już nie zapomnę._

_Zdradzisz mi, o czym tak śniłaś? Po tym uśmiechu wnioskowałbym, __że to ja…__**Wrong thing to say, Rogaś**__ Stary, nie wtryniaj się, nie ty tu piszesz __**To jak nazwiesz czynność, którą właśnie wykonuję? HEJ, LILY, PISZĘ DO CIEBIE! I co, podskoczysz, kurduplu? **__Wypraszam to sobie! Kurdupel był, ale się zmył. A czynność możesz nazwać jeżdżeniem uatramentowanym __**nie ma takiego słowa**__ piórem po pergaminie lub bawienie się w Ciotkę Anielę, Która Zawsze Się Wpiernicza W Życie Innych, możesz wybrać.*_

Lily roześmiała się głośno, nie umiała się powstrzymać, ale szybko ucichła, gdy cała klasa na nią spojrzała. Zasłoniła sobie usta ręką żeby żaden inny odgłos się z nich nie wydobył i popatrzyła na bardzo zadowolonych z siebie chłopaków. Pokręciła tylko głową, biorąc się za odpowiedź.

_Przez was teraz cała klasa się na mnie patrzy. Łapa, siad, zły pies! A ty, Łosiu, się tak nie szczerz jak głupi do sera. Lepiej…_

Nagle ruch przy ławce Jamesa zwrócił jej uwagę. Zerknęła tam kątem oka, by ujrzeć kolejny liścik, prawdopodobnie od Adrianne, sądząc po jej tryumfującym spojrzeniu.

Lily fuknęła cicho pod nosem (za co została obdarzona chichotem Moreny) i zamiast napisać groźbę, skończyła: _…powiedz z kim tak piszesz. Wiesz, na boku to tak nie ładnie._

Tym razem trafiła w głowę. Syriusza.

Obaj chłopcy pochylili się nad pergaminem i rudowłosa częściowo pożałowała swojej odważnej odpowiedzi, ale wtedy popatrzyła na tą całą _Nicolett _(pomyśleć, że się kiedyś lubiły). Właściwie to czego miała żałować?

James, skończywszy czytać, podniósł na nią wzrok. Uśmiechał się, jakby czymś podekscytowany.

_A co, zazdrosna?_

Myliła się – dopiero teraz szczerzył się jak głupi do sera. I, zerkając przelotnie na resztę klasy, nie tylko ona to zauważyła. Mimowolnie poczuła się zobowiązana do posłania Adrianne swojego tryumfującego uśmiechu.

Nie była pewna co dokładnie (naburmuszona Krukonka, ciekawskie spojrzenie Syriusza czy ta dziwna intensywność w oczach Jamesa), ale wzrosła jej adrenalina i napisała zupełnie inną odpowiedź niż chciała.

_Bardzo._

Tym razem oboje z Blackiem popatrzyli na nią osłupiali; Syriuszowi dosłownie opadła szczęka.

Lily – 1, Dennis – 0

Po pierwszych sekundach szoku, James zaczął gorączkowo skrobać odpowiedź, lecz wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Chłopak schował bez namysłu pergamin, niemal wrzucił wszystko do torby i w przeciągu chwili stał przy ławce rudowłosej. Morena uniosła jedną brew, znowu zachichotała oraz oddaliła się, odciągając w drugą stronę Marlenę.

- Tak, James? – spytała spokojnie Evans, choć uśmieszek na jej ustach był raczej przekorny.

On przez chwilę wyglądał jakby się zawahał, ale ostatecznie uśmiechnął się na swój zadziorno-przyjazny sposób (jak zaczęła to nazywać).

- Jeśli pisanie z Adrianne robi cię tak zazdrosną, to co by było gdybym się z nią umówił? Wparowałabyś w środku randki i rzuciła się na mnie? – wyszczerzył się, stając o wiele bliżej niż normalnie.

- Och, nie – odparła pozornie beztrosko, ignorując rumieniec, który wkradł się na jej policzki. – Jaka by w tym była zabawa? Lepiej zadbać żebyś zobaczył jak całuję się z kimś innym, na przykład twoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

James był ewidentnie zaskoczony taką odpowiedzią, uniósł jednak zawadiacko brew.

- Skąd ta pewność, że by cię pocałował?

- Syriusz pocałowałby wszystko co ma piersi i układ rozrodczy.

- Prawda – przyznał chłopak, uśmiechając się szerzej. Otworzył usta by powiedzieć coś więcej, ale Lily przyłożyła mu palec do ust. Przez chwilę miała ochotę przyłożyć do nich swoje własne, zamiast ręki.

- Muszę iść na zajęcia, tak jak pan, panie Potter – stwierdziła sugestywnym tonem, którego nigdy nie używała, po czym go wyminęła.

Nie usłyszała kroków, więc się obróciła; James stał w tej samej pozycji, przygryzając dolną wargę i gapiąc się przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem, uśmiech wciąż szeroki i szczęśliwy.

Wracała właśnie z biblioteki, gdy poczuła czyjąś dłoń na nadgarstku. Ręka ta obróciła ją, by mogła spojrzeć prosto w oczy Severusa.

- Oh, hej Severusie... - mruknęła bez entuzjazmu. Ostatnio wszystkie ich rozmowy kończyły się kłótniami lub naszpikowane były niezbyt dyskretnymi wyrzutami i oskarżeniami. Naprawdę nie miała teraz na to ochoty, szczególnie, że w Pokoju Wspólnym siedzieli Huncwoci oraz jej dwie przyjaciółki, Marlena i Morena.

- Lily... Słyszałem dzisiaj bardzo niemiłe rumory, chodzące po szkole... - Lily uniosła jedną brew, a Snape odchrząknął. – Aż do naszego Pokoju Wspólnego dotarło, że... To znaczy, Bellatriks i ta jej dziwna koleżanka rozmawiały… śmiały się… że, że jesteś kolejną Potterową dziewczyną... - powiedział to z takim obrzydzeniem, niedowierzaniem i obawą, że dziewczyna poczuła się urażona. James był jej przyjacielem… całkiem dobrym przyjacielem, o którym miewała nie do końca pochlebne myśli, ostatnimi czasy.

- To źle słyszałeś, - syknęła, mrużąc oczy, a widząc jak odetchnął z ulgą, dodała: - ale nie widzę, co by było w tym złego! Nie patrz tak na mnie, Severusie. Nie rozumiem dlaczego obawa, że to może być prawda zagnała cię do mnie z takim oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem.

- To _Potter_ - odrzekł takim tonem, że równie dobrze mógłby splunąć.

- Wiem jak się nazywa, czy chcesz ubliżyć mojej inteligencji? - spytała chłodno Lily, czując narastającą irytację. Przez ostatnie pół roku przeszła przez setki takich konwersacji i powoli sięgała swojego limitu.

- Nie! - zaprzeczył szybko. - Ale obawiam się, że się łamiesz. Może nie jesteście... _parą, _ale ciągle was razem widuję! I-i często siedzicie blisko siebie, śmiejąc się! Do tego ostatnio piszecie ze sobą na lekcjach. Nic dziwnego, że ktoś mógł o was pomyśleć... w ten sposób, bo zachowujesz się jakbyś wpadła w te jego sidła! - był czerwony na twarzy, ale Evans nie była pewna czy ze złości czy z zawstydzenia.

- A jeśli chcę w nie wpaść? - odparła spokojnie.

- C-Co?

- A co jeśli ja _chcę _wpaść w te jego niby „sidła"?

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w szoku, zaskoczeni obiegiem spraw.

- Lily, którą znałem nigdy by się nie umówiła z Potterem.

- W takim razie masz błędne pojęcie o swojej _Lily._

Severus zmrużył oczy.

- Tak? - jego głos był wyprany z emocji. - To może nie mam pojęcia o nowej Lily. Dobrze. Ale starą Lily znałem i wolałem ją od tej nowej.

- Co insynuujesz, Sev?

- Że nie mam zamiaru przyjaźnić się z _nową Lily_, kimkolwiek jest - powiedział szorstko i Lily popatrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami. - Tak, Lily. Albo on, albo ja. Chcesz wyrzucić dziesięć lat przyjaźni dla niego? Tak mało dla ciebie znaczę?

Rudowłosa podeszła do niego o krok. Przez chwilę coś zaiskrzyło w jego oczach, ale na widok jej twardego spojrzenia, zniknęło.

- Wiesz co, Severusie? Tak, jestem gotowa. Bo chcesz żebym była kimś, kim nie jestem, obrażasz moich przyjaciół i wymagasz ode mnie żebym wybierała. James - Ślizgon wzdrygnął się lekko na użycie imienia Pottera. - nigdy by mnie do tego nie zmusił. Myślę, że nasze drogi dawno się rozeszły, i tak długo ta nasza przyjaźń wytrwała - zagryzła dolną wargę, patrząc po raz ostatni w oczy Severusa. - Przykro mi, Sev. Idź do swoich nienawidzących Mugolaków koleżków. Pewnie skończą w Azkabanie, jak Malfoy. Słyszałeś pewnie o swoim dawnym przyjacielu? Próbował zorganizować anty-mugolską organizację - tutaj roześmiała się sucho. - Ślubu raczej nie będzie! - z tymi słowy uśmiechnęła się gorzko do zastygłego w bezruchu Snape'a i odwróciła na pięcie.

Wkrótce dotarła do Wieży Gryffindoru, wciąż czując serce bijące aż w gardle. Nawet nie było długiej, głośnej kłótni, jakiej można by się spodziewać. Wszystko stało się spokojnie i... szybko. Nie, żeby tego od dawna nie przeczuwała...

Kiedy jednak weszła, zastał ją nietypowy widok, który wyrzucił z głowy wszystkie nieprzyjemne myśli.

Remus czytał. Siedząc pod stolikiem. A na nim pół siedział, pół leżał Syriusz. Próbując odeprzeć atak Marleny uzbrojonej w poduszkę.

Gdzieś z boku podskakiwała piszcząca Morena, wierzgając się dziko na wszystkie strony i niemal zdzierając z siebie białą koszulę.

Interesujące.

- Eee, zły moment? - spytała po paru minutach oglądania szamotaniny, która przybierała coraz dziwniejszą formę, chcąc jakkolwiek uświadomić ich o swojej obecności.

Wszyscy natychmiast zamarli; Lupin, teraz leżący dziwnie na boku z nogami pod stołem i rękami trzymającymi książkę w górze, jako bezsilnej próbie czytania książki. Jego przyjaciel pokładał się na blacie, głową zwisając w dół, prawą dłonią podpierając się o głowę blondyna i lewą trzymając za czoło McKinnon, która siedziała na nim okrakiem, poduszka luźno zwisała jej w rękach uniesionych nad głową. Morena natomiast zesztywniała w pół podskoku, wyginając plecy w łuk z lekko odpiętą koszulą oraz chwiejąc się na jednej tylko nodze.

- Właściwie, Lily, to świetny moment. Wzięłabyś swoją przyjaciółkę, proszę, nim wydrapie mi oczy? - spytał bardzo uprzejmie Syriusz.

Evans popatrzyła tylko na niego ogłupiała.

- A ja z chęcią dokończyłbym książkę, jak widzisz, bardzo mi na tym zależy - dodał tym samym tonem Remus, ze swojej pozycji na podłodze.

- Ewentualnie możesz postać i pogapić się na nas, w końcu jest na co patrzeć, ale sądzę, że bardziej by się przydała twoja pomocna dłoń - dorzucił jeszcze Black kurtuazyjnym głosem, gdy nie doczekali się odpowiedzi.

- Eee...

- Popis elokwencji, Panno Prefekt Naczelna - mruknął, na co Marlena opuściła w końcu poduszkę z głuchym tąpnięciem, gdy ta zderzyła się z twarzą Gryfona.

Lily pokręciła głową z zamkniętymi oczami i zamachała rękami jakby chciała odgonić muchę.

- Czy ja chcę wiedzieć co wy tu robicie? I mogłabyś przestać dusić Syriusza, Marleno? - dodała, słysząc jęki oraz zduszone protesty spod poduszki, na której się oparła jej blond przyjaciółka. Dziewczyna posłuchała niechętnie i wstała, więc powoli wszyscy zaczęli się podnosić z podłogi, a Morena w międzyczasie zapięła szybko wszystkie guziki. Evans pomyślała, że nigdy nie widziała swojej opanowanej, wyrafinowanej przyjaciółki tak zmieszanej, czerwonej i wymiętoszonej jak teraz.

Rudowłosa otwierała już usta, by dać przyjaciołom reprymendę, gdy portret Grubej Damy się otworzył. Lily odwróciła się do wchodzącego właśnie Jamesa, a Marlena wykorzystała tę chwilę do trzepnięcia w głowę Blacka.

Potter zmierzył spojrzeniem podejrzanie spokojną gromadkę.

- Dobra, coście zrobili?

Oczywiście, zamiast składnej wypowiedzi z logicznym wytłumaczeniem (którego nawet nie oczekiwał), trójka nastolatków zaczęła się przekrzykiwać, Remus czmychnął w rozgardiaszu na górę, a Lily obserwowała wszystko w milczeniu.

- Po co w ogóle pytałem... - westchnął James.

- Może się stąd ulotnimy? - zaproponowała ruda. W głowie rozbrzmiały jej słowa Severusa: _zachowujesz się jakbyś wpadła w te jego sidła! _

_A jeśli chcę w nie wpaść?_

Nagle twarz okularnika rozpromieniła się, jakby przypomniał sobie o czymś niesamowitym i spojrzał na nią psotnym spojrzeniem.

- Wiesz, szukałem cię - powiedział, ni z tego, ni z owego.

- Och? - uniosła brwi. W żołądku poczuła przyjemne ciepło.

- Mhm... - przez chwilę chłopak tylko się w nią wpatrywał. - I znalazłem.

- Tak, rozmawiamy ze sobą, więc się domyśliłam - odparła, nie rozumiejąc do czego dąży.

- Tak - zaśmiał się lekko z iskierkami tańczącymi wesoło w jego oczach. - Ale ja miałem na myśli trochę wcześniej...

- Wcześ...? - rudowłosa urwała raptownie, gdy zrozumiała o co mu chodziło. _O w dupe Merlina, słyszał moją rozmowę z Severusem_, pomyślała spanikowana, spuszczając wzrok.

- Lily? - niepewnie podniosła spojrzenie. Gdy tylko na niego popatrzyła, James uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

- To co, Evans, umówisz się ze mną?

Nie mogła nic na to pomóc - roześmiała się serdecznie razem z nim.


End file.
